Many people suffer from pain that can be derived from a number of sources. Some people suffer from ongoing pain that began as a result of a previous injury that never completely heals or is easily aggravated. Others suffer from pain that stems from the aggregation of years of improper posture and insufficient, or complete lack of, exercise. Finally, others suffer from pain that occurs as a result of a recent stress such as heavy lifting, repeated muscle use, an intense workout or the like. Regardless of the pain's origin, relieving it is essential to a person's general health and well being. Various creams and balms have been used with varying results. Also, the application of heat, such as that obtained through the use of a heating pad, provides relief for some people. However, there are still a great number of people who continue to suffer. Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which almost anyone can obtain relief from skin problems and pain from sore muscles, bruised ligaments and tendons, lower back pain, arthritis and other similar ailments associated with common aches and pains through the use of an all-natural, topical analgesic produced from a mixture of various all-natural plant and vegetable oils. The development of the invention herein disclosed fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to provide relief from chronic and acute pain with all-natural products in an over-the-counter composition. U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,418 in the name of Johnson Prillerman discloses an external herbal composition for treating muscle aches and joint pain. This composition consists of an aqueous solution of effective amounts of various herbal essential oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,383,495 issued in the name of Ramakrishna et al. provides for an herbal formulation useful for the treatment of skin disorders consisting of plant extracts with conventional additives.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,541,045 issued in the name of Charters et al. describes an herbal composition and method for combating inflammation, comprising mainly Japanese knotweed, Devil's claw, grapeskin, and syzygium.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,752,838 and 6,436,150, both issued in the name of Watanabe et al., disclose a fabric protectant against pests comprising various known compounds noxious to fabric-related pests.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,335 issued in the name of Selga et al. describes an herbicidal composition and method, consisting essentially of a combination of pine oil, tea tree oil, and eucalyptus oil.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,033 issued in the name of Silverman et al. describes a medicinal composition for treatment of inflammation, consisting of essential plant oils, a local anesthetic, and soothing ingredients particularly suited for the treatment of genital ailments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,736 issued in the name of Quezada describes a therapeutic oil composition, method of producing, and method of applying such a composition. The Quezada composition may or may not be applied topically with an oil-based carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,639 issued in the name of Merich discloses an arthritis, muscle pain, and dry skin remedy mainly consisting of witch hazel, olive oil, and rubbing alcohol that can also be applied to horses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,400 issued in the name of Wiersum et. al. describes a shark liver oil and garlic oil topical analgesic in a cream or ointment base.
None of the prior art particularly describes a topical analgesic for the therapeutic alleviation of sore muscles, bruised ligaments and tendons, lower back pain, arthritis and other similar ailments with a unique blend of essential plant-derived oils.